


It Runs In The Blood

by reinadefuego



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel (Comics), The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Bosco isn't sure what to think when his mom rings up and says come home to Harlem.Written for "Marvel comics/A-Team, Luke & BA, It runs in the blood" at fic_promptly.





	It Runs In The Blood

Bosco isn't sure what to think when his mom rings up and says to come home to Harlem. Something about his brother walking around deflecting bullets and punching holes in buildings like his fists are made of iron.  
  
His mom also said to drop everything and come home  _now_  before things get worse.  
  
If only she could see him now, B.A thinks, she'd probably call again and tell him not to. Murdock's standing in front of him with a wicked grin on his face and his eyes are lit up all crazy-like while Hannibal looks about ready to blow a gasket.  
  
"Apparently it's a family thing," Bosco explains, bracing himself mentally. He's a damn fool for standing here thinking it'll work again. The last time it happened, he didn't think anything of it. He figured the bullet just hit him at the wrong angle and somehow his flak vest deflected it. B.A should've known something was off when he opened his eyes and realised he wasn't even wearing a vest in the first place.  
  
Hannibal raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He's still trying to comprehend why B.A has allowed Murdock to stand within three feet of him while armed with a  _blowtorch_. "A family thing."  
  
"Uh-huh." He holds out his forearm and shuts his eyes. "Lucas was my father's name."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Luke berates him. He's wearing the same expression that Hannibal wore yesterday morning: surprise mixed with shock and a dash of disbelief. "You could have been hurt, Bosco."  
  
"But I wasn't."  
  
"I made sure he wasn't, sir," Murdock interrupts. He's been sitting on the couch staring at them in wonder as if someone just told him he's been assigned to pilot Marine One. This is nothing short of insane and he's loving every second of it. "We took every precaution possible. I only used a small hand-held butane torch, not an oxyacetylene torch, and no accelerants were involved."  
  
Luke looks at Murdock in sheer horror before focusing on Bosco. Sweet Christmas, even for him this is all too much. "Does Mom know you're—"  
  
Bosco shakes his head. If their mom knew she'd never let him return to being a Ranger. The only people who know about his so-called skin condition are Luke, and his team. "So, uh, how's it going here? Mom said there were holes in walls?"  
  
"I . . ." Luke's not sure how to say it, so he just drops the only bombshell Bosco  _doesn't_  know about. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and says, "I have super strength too."  
  
"You know what," Murdock says, inserting himself between the two with a smile that's the wrong side of comforting, "I just might have an idea about how we could test this."  
  
Oh no. Baracus knows that look all too well. Whatever H.M's got in mind, it's not going to end well. "This better not involve my van again, fool."  
  
Huh. He'd been thinking about them punching each other, but hitting Baracus with a van sounds like a much better idea. "Hey, B.A, are you a telepath too?"


End file.
